


Attack of the Trick or Treaters

by TrexReach100



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Candy as a tasty weapon, Halloween, M/M, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrexReach100/pseuds/TrexReach100
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt  Imagine your OTP throwing candy out the window at kids to avoid having to open the door.Obviously we all know who would be throwing Candy in this alien household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think they know about the baby eating?"

"Someone threw a sweet at me."

By way of greetings it's one Charlie hasn't heard before, and it sounds more like the description of a problem than a casual salutation but there is a tear in space and time so if his human friends can deal with whatever that spews out then he can do his best not to look confused by Matteusz's wordy hello.

Charlie extends his hand seeking the comforting grip of his boyfriends - _boyfriends_ \- something he has found a particular fondness for ever since Matteusz showed him how to do it before Prom.

"Like this." his smooth palm had slid down Charlie's, his long strong fingers curling over his knuckles forming a cage around his hand. To be clear this wasn't the first time Charlie had had his hand held but it was the first time he'd held another's hand that had nothing to do with presentations at court, or dragging someone along as you ran for your lives. This was not a grasp out of desperation or manipulation this was a purely indulgent one. _Yes,_ Charlie had thought, _I like holding hands very much_.

"If you like holding hands so much wait until we make out." Matteusz grinned down at him, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Make out?"

"Trust me," he'd assured him, "you'll like it." 

And he did. Still did. Immensely.

"Hi."

Matteusz rubs his head absently accepting Charlie's shorter greeting and letting the stranger boy kiss the pout from his lips. His cheeks pinken prettily and smugly Charlie thinks _'all mine'_. If Matteusz could hear his thoughts he would think _'same'_. 

"Here." when they part Matteusz hands him a misshapen triangle of...chocolate? So he was serious about the assault.

Charlie examines it in the dim light of the hall, "What is it?"

"The sweet that hit me."

"Who threw it?"

Matteusz shrugs taking it back to inspect it himself. For a moment Charlie thinks he might eat it but instead he places it on the small window ledge by the door. "So are you going to invite me upstairs?" he sounds like he's joking but there's a heat to his gaze that hits Charlie right in the lower belly. It's the kind of look that ends in the discarding of clothes and now the chocolate attack seems unimportant when in a moment they could be naked, intertwined with one another and all it would take is a simple walk up to his bedroom.

They take the stairs two at a time.

Matteusz's grip is tight as they ascend the carpeted stairs, his breath is laboured not just from the quick sprint but also from the promise of what will happen once they are locked away inside. Charlie does not know this for sure of course, the Rhodia are not empaths nor can they read minds but he knows how excited Matteusz gets during these encounters and it's empowering to see such an ordinarily unshakeable boy quiver beneath his novice ministrations. Charlie intends on rewarding him for the wait for the nights where all they had to bridge the distance was a Skype call but as usual his plans once laid are vulnerable to derailment.

"What are you doing?" he really was intending on ignoring her, it's not unusual for Quill to lurk in the dark but the way she's standing at the window half leaning out of it so that all he can see is her lower half, clad in very uncomfortable looking tight shiny trousers and shoes that he knows she only wears because the heels remind her of blades and it's the closest to being armed she can get before the Ahn intervenes, makes him stop. She's inspecting their 'tiny boring street' (her words not his, he has no opinion other than noting that people keep their gardens very nice around here) like she's genuinely curious and that's very un Quill like. It's unusual in a way Quill normally isn't. Matteusz shifts restlessly behind him.

Quill doesn't flinch, doesn't so much as twitch or incline her head to let him know she's heard him. It's probably too human a gesture for her. She likes to purse her lips and narrow her eyes, she likes to roll them and curl her lips to snark but there are some human gestures she doesn't bother adopting. She does it on purpose, she knows the importance of blending in but she is still sore about the reason for them being here and so if she can demonstrate her alieness then she will. It's why she sets them physics problems that on this earth are still theoretical, it's why she's abrasive and drinks coffee by the pint. Charlie doesn't feel bad about the Ahn per say but he can understand her irritation at being on this planet over her own. He feels it too though his upbringing demands that he handle his negativity with some dignity and, well, lately he's started to not hate earth so much...

"We seem," she replies distracted, "to be under a very slow attack."

"Attack?" he rushes forwards Matteusz at his heels, "Who by?"

"I can't tell," she takes a sharp breath finally deigning to look at him, "you needn't worry about it your highness," Charlie scowls at the title, "I'm holding them off."

"Holding them off how?" he eyes her warily.

And with a face as serious as a Rhodian solar flare she replies, "With Chocolate."

He blinks not sure he's heard her right because whilst he isn't the most well travelled alien in the universe (too precious a commodity for that) he's pretty sure that chocolate as a means of self defence is a new and highly unlikely one. "Chocolate?" Didn't she eat that?

"They're not very intelligent." Which is as much of an explanation as he'll get and more than he should have expected.

"So it was you who threw it at me!" Matteusz exclaims behind him sounding more puzzled than angry.

For the first time since reaching the landing Quill ducks back in through the window and gives Matteusz a once over. "You." Which is the politest he's seen her be to anyone and he files it away under _'Nice things Quill does when she doesn't think I'm paying attention'_. "I thought you were one of the aliens." She tips her nose up and turns back to the window.

"Different kind of alien." He mumbles under his breath before louder saying, "I did not see aliens on my way over."

Charlie could argue that he might not know one if he saw it but they've not exactly been subtle since the bunghole - damn it! He was NOT going to call it that - opened up outside school. "Perhaps you're wrong." He knows it's the worst thing he could have said before the words are out of his mouth and the stiffening of Quills shoulders serves as a visual warning.

"Yes of course," her voice is saccharine sweet and sarcastic, "because I am just a simple Quill and cannot possibly recognise an attack when I see one. A very very slow ineffective one." She curls her lip insulted by both them and him.

If he was feeling bratty he'd mention the Shadowkin but Matteusz is here and he doesn't want to look petty. "I just mean that a slow attack seems unlikely given our history both historical and recent."

"And yet," Quill yawns. _Yawns!_

All three of them look out the window. Behind him Matteusz starts to shudder and Charlie turns intent on comforting him, to offer reassuring words that if they can battle the Shadowkin and a flesh eating tattoo then some dozy aliens should be no problem, but when he does he sees the taller boy trying and failing to smother a laugh. His eyes crinkle with mirth. "I hate to be bringing bad news." he says through puffs, "but we are not under attack."

"How do you know?" Charlie frowns up at him, "Do you recognise these creatures? Is it usual for them to be out at night?"

Matteusz rests two big warm hands on Charlie's shoulders, "They are not aliens Charlie. They are trick or treaters."

Quill leans back, "What are trick of treaters and why can't they make up their minds?"

"It's Halloween. The people dress up and go door to door asking for candy."

"So they're beggars?"

Charlie shoots her an admonishing frown.

"Only for one night."

"Why would they do that?" Quill is frowning extra hard for her.

"Is fun." He shrugs simply.

Dejected her shoulders droop. "So we're not under attack?"

Charlie would think this was a good thing but ever since the Lan Kin came visiting and wore her sisters face Quill's been on edge spoiling for a fight.

"Not tonight." And he looks genuinely apologetic. Charlie files that away under the already full drawer of _'Nice things Matteusz does whether I'm paying attention or not'_.

"I hate this planet." she growls pulling her arm back in and taking a big bite of the chocolate bar though it does nothing to console her. "So all these things are human?"

Matteusz nods.

"And they dress up like aliens for one night?"

"Yes for Halloween."

"Oh!" Charlies got his phone out results already loading. "All Hallows eve. It says it's for remembering the dead..." he trails off as his eyes scan the tiny black text. "Halloween activities include trick or treating, attending costume parties and carving pumpkins - oh that explains all the pumpkin drinks."

Matteusz snorts.

"Why would anyone dress up as them?"

Charlie follows her accusatory finger and wonders aloud, "Do you think they know about the baby eating?"

"Perhaps humans are more savage than I gave them credit for." Her eyes light up with malevolent glee. "Go away!" she hollers at a group of three all wearing shiny silver space suits and green antenna's. "Those costumes are outdated," she tuts, "they haven't worn silver since the Gold Affair."

"What is the Gold Affair?" Matteusz whispers.

"Silver and Gold families battled for dominance back in the Ruby dynasty."

"Of course," he says though it doesn't make any more sense to him than before, "Silver lost?"

"No they won but in an effort to appear magnanimous they changed their uniforms to Gold only for the King to realise he looked better in that colour and so Silver went out of fashion."

"Some do still wear it but it's like wearing a page boy cap. A gimmick at best and a bad fashion choice at worst."

"That makes no sense."

Quill looks at him like she scraped him off her shoe and it uncurls a ugly knot of anger in Charlie's chest. He steps closer to his boyfriend and reaches for his hand again. Quill sees it all. "There's a rip in space and time outside the school but the whims of a foolish alien general make no sense to you." It's not a question.

In Matteusz's defence Charlie says, "In the grand scale of things it seems trivial."

Surprisingly she doesn't argue.

"Aliens are weird." He smiles sheepishly down at Charlie. "No offence."

"Coming from humans who dress up their dogs like late pop stars," Quill snaps, "some taken."

"I don't have a dog." He mutters sadly. Charlie decides he will get him one though the idea of owning a species that already rule over their own planet seems antiquated.

Quill snorts. "Oh now that's anatomically incorrect, any more than three tentacles is obscene." Charlie hums his agreement. When the trio of silver aliens starts to approach their door Quill throws more chocolate, "Go away! Oh I got that one on the head -" She pauses and for a terrible second Charlie thinks the Ahn might poison her but when nothing happens her mouth spreads into the most terrifying grin he's ever seen. "Excellent." She hisses turning back to the window eager to throw more at the small costumed humans. There's an uncharacteristic cackle and some protests from below.

Both boys watch her. "She is enjoying that far too much."

"It's about time I enjoyed something on this ridiculously damp rock." She scoffs still throwing chocolate. "I'm almost out of ammunition." She pulls back in and heads to the kitchen to retrieve more.

Matteusz steps back and casts a look at Quills retreating form then a yearning one at Charlies bedroom door. "Should we stop her?"

"No," Charlie squeezes Matteusz's hand in the prison of his fingers. "Let her have some fun, when I researched earthen weaponry it didn't mention chocolate being dangerous."

"Unless you're diabetic."

"Dia-what?"

"Never mind," he laughs, "let's go to your room."

Not needing to be told twice they leave his scarily happy guardian to her sugary warfare.

Matteusz slips through the door automatically crossing to the bed. "So now what?" he asks with unexpected ignorance. Charlie thought they'd already established a routine of sorts but perhaps it was foolish, nay arrogant, of him to assume the nature of Mattheusz's visit.

"Erm I suppose you could...you could tell me more about Halloween?"

"I could." He agrees with disappointing readiness. Charlie isn't certain he can feign concentration on that subject when Matteusz could be spread out on his bed. "Or not." He smirks pulling Charlie with him as he falls back onto the mattress.


End file.
